Wealthy Love
by bluetitan29
Summary: Eriol and Syaoran are best of friends who were thought to be rich. But all was a big mistake when the two turned out to be broke! And the only way to live is to get a job. What will happen when they meet two RICH, beautiful ladies?
1. I met him

**Another CCS fanfic for everyone!!! Hope you guys will like it!**

**I based the story on an incomplete work of my cousin (she's a writer/model) so I decided to work on it! (even though I have loads of unfinished fics!) I just liked the plot of it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CCS! I don't even own the plot of this fic…**

**Summary: Eriol and Syaoran are best of friends who were thought to be rich. But all was a big mistake when the two turned out to be broke. And the only way to live is to work. What will happen when they bump into two RICH, beautiful ladies?**

**Sorry if the summary was pretty stupid! It's so hard to summarize!!!**

**Chapter 1**

**I met him**

Finally, the end of school year and the class of 2006 can finally rest.

"AH!!! Sakura! I can not believe that Tomoyo and you have finally lived separate to your parents! How I wish I was born like a princess like you two!" Rika said in full awe.

Sakura Kinomoto is the beloved daughter of the controversial Fujitaka Kinomoto, owner of one of the richest companies known in Japan. Her mother is Nadeshiko Kinomoto, a famous model who died in a plane crash. There was no wonder that Sakura is a beautiful, well-mannered lady.

Sakura just shrugged it off. Though they've been best friends since kindergarten, Rika is just a normal friend/fan of Sakura and Tomoyo. She always throw them praises and everything.

"If I only have a choice, I won't leave our house! I can not believe my mom will agree with Sakura's dad!" Tomoyo said, walking with Sakura home.

Tomoyo Daidouji is the famous singer/model in Japan. Just like Sakura, her cousin, her mother Sonomi Daidouji was also an owner of one of the richest companies in Japan. Though Tomoyo was famous and all, no paparazzi can be seen around her spying her. It is just that she's a good little girl that's why paparazzis get bored on watching her.

Rika then saw her dad outside the school gate.

"Guys! My dad's here! See you!" she said as she ran off.

Tomoyo and Sakura were left talking.

"I really don't want to go to that dorm!" Tomoyo said, frowning.

"Well, what will you choose? Living in a dorm or walking a hundred miles just to attend classes?" Sakura asked sarcastically.

Even though they have countless of Ferraris and Mazda 3s, still they prefer to walk to school to show that they're just like them.

"Uh… Sakura Kinomoto, it wasn't even my choice to go to that university! It was your choice and you forced me to go there with you so you can have company while boy watching!!!" Tomoyo blurted out.

So Sakura isn't that "good girl" after all!

Sakura reddened in embarrassment when she heard Tomoyo's response. Everything she said was true.

"Okay… you win again!" she said trying to end the topic.

Tomoyo grinned at her teasingly.

"So Sakura…" she said.

"Ne?" she replied.

"What do you think the university looks like?" Tomoyo asked.

Sakura smirked.

"Um… I was kind of thinking about cool lockers and a huge gymnasium. With a huge theatre for plays and stuff… how about you?" she asked her back.

"Uh… I was thinking of clean bathrooms…" Tomoyo answered without her curiosity.

Sakura burst out laughing.

"Tomoyo! Why are you thinking of such things?!" Sakura said, still laughing.

Tomoyo frowned.

"Well, the bathrooms in one of the schools I wanted to apply on was just filthy! The showers were dirty and there were cobwebs on the sides of the toilet!" she said showing that she was disgusted.

Sakura stopped laughing.

"Yeah you're right Tomoyo! The thing you just described was… a major eww…" she said.

They walked together cheerfully.

Suddenly, Tomoyo stopped walking and notice the long line on the other side of the street.

"What's the happening?" Sakura asked.

Tomoyo walked to the direction were the line begins. There, she saw a sign; "JOB HIRING"

She nodded her head and walked away, without letting know Sakura the reason.

"Hey, what does it said?!" she asked, running to her.

Tomoyo smiled widely.

"Nothing! There's a job hiring going on… you know… the things you're not interested in…" she responded cheerfully.

Sakura looked to the line again.

"Oh, I see…" she said as she walked away.

They were walking when Sakura's bag strap broke! Her books scattered in the middle of the street.

"_How embarrassing!_" she whispered.

She picked her books up when she saw a hand in front of her.

"Miss, I think this is yours." The man said.

Sakura looked up and saw a drop-dead gorgeous guy! He was handing her book.

"Um… thank you…" she replied sweetly as she took the book from his hand.

He has a messy, chestnut hair. He was tall and has a well built body. He has deep, amber eyes. It was truly hypnotizing.

"You're welcome…" he answered back as he left.

She was almost out of her consciousness when the traffic enforcer started to blow his whistle.

She quickly stood up and ran towards Tomoyo.

"Hey Tomoyo! Have you seen the guy who helped me pick up my books?" she asked.

Tomoyo gave her a weird look.

"A guy helped you to pick your books? And, you drop your books? How can that happen?" Tomoyo asked stupidly.

Sakura sighed.

"Tomoyo! Are you awake?! Just answer me!!!"

"Nope…"

Sakura frowned.

"_He was so hot!" _she murmured.

"What did you say?" Tomoyo asked curiously.

"Nothing!"

"_I hope I can meet him again!"_

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**I hope you liked the first chapter guys! I know that my other fanfics were unfinished, but I'm looking forward to finish even just one! I'm kinda busy!**

**Please review guys! I need inspiration people! And I almost forgot, **

**THANK YOU FOR ALL MY REVIEWERS! (namely on my other stories) **

**Hope you like this one too!!!**


	2. Job Hiring

**Phew! The first chapter turned out good (for me) but I really wish on improving myself… hehe… this story really excites me! (just like CC) so I really hope you guys will like this too!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything… **

**Before anything else… please whatever you do… DON'T CURSE ME!!! Syaoran and Eriol fans can like me or hate me…**

**I would like to take this moment to thank my dear reviewers; insanity-ward, Hold Me Closer, yoru-boy-love and lidoOl ashun sweetie!!! Thank you!!! You guys rock!!!**

**Chapter 2**

**Job Hiring**

Syaoran returned to the line. The line was like so long that it reached 9 miles!!! (was it too long?!)

Syaoran Li is the member of the Li clan. The Li clan was known for their MONEY. Rich and yet so kind Yelan Li is the loving mother of Syaoran Li. She was known for giving her bucks away! She even gave $60 million to a charity!!!

So why on earth is Syaoran Li doing in this long line of jobless, moneyless people?

Apparently, he ran away just because he wanted to escape from his EVIL fiancé, Meilin Li. Though they both hated each other, Meilin was good enough to fake it out. She held his hand when their parents are there, but she actually scratches his hand until it bled. So much for a good-looking lady…

So here he is, standing in a looonnnggg line of jobless, penniless people with his best friend, Eriol Hiiragizawa.

Eriol Hiiragizawa is a young lad from England who, like his best friend, ran away because of his fiancé, Mizuki Kaho. Though the problem here is that Mizuki likes him, but him? He HATED her! It's just that… uh… he doesn't like how she… dresses. So he ran away from home.

"Syao, where did you go to?" Eriol asked, grinning.

"Nothing." Syaoran simply replied.

Eriol grinned again. It's one of his creepy grins that you wish you won't ever see…

"But I saw you down there; you help a cute girl with her books or something." He said.

Syaoran suddenly blushed. He felt Eriol pat his back gently. Eriol was right. The girl he just helped was cute. She has short, chestnut hair, a fair skin and a petite body. Most of all, she has those deep, emerald green eyes.

"Don't worry Syaoran-kun; I like the girl with a long, curly raven hair than the girl you helped. She's just pure and natural beauty." Eriol whispered.

What a minute. A girl with long, curly raven hair? He didn't notice her. Is she with the girl he helped?

"Uh… Eriol, I didn't notice the girl you described." He said curiously.

Eriol laughed.

"You didn't notice her because you where focused on the chestnut lady!" he said frankly.

Well, he was right again. She was just an angel, only though, she has no wings and halo.

"Will you describe the girl again…?" Syaoran asked out of curiosity.

Eriol gave him a weird look.

"Oh… um… her hair is dark and long. She has a fair complexion and a petite body. And she has stunning, sexy, hypnotizing, violet orbs." Eriol said as he sighed.

Syaoran grinned.

So his best friend was that smart that he used _stunning, sexy_ and_ hypnotizing_ in one sentence. And… he used it on describing a girl.

The two talked about the _two hot ladies_ they just saw. They almost forgot that they're lining up for a job. It's been 2 hours already and Eriol is just a second from the line. Behind him was Syaoran, who still dreaming of the "chestnut girl".

"NEXT!" the lady yelled as Eriol came on running to her. Syaoran, out of his consciousness, followed Eriol.

"What's your name?" the lady asked pathetically. It made Eriol frown.

"Eriol Hiiragizawa." He replied.

The woman smirked. She tapped her pen on the table slowly. It was getting louder that it irritates Eriol a lot. She look up at him and notice Syaoran behind him.

"Hey! Who's that guy behind you?!" the woman asked strictly.

Eriol turned around and notice Syaoran standing behind him.

"SYAORAN! WHAT THE HELL?!" he screamed, waking up the poor Syaoran from his thoughts.

Syaoran looked at the surprised Eriol, then at the woman behind Eriol. She was looking at them sharply.

"Why the hell did you followed me?!" Eriol whispered angrily.

Before Syaoran can even answer him, a guy in pink with a headband and a fan came crashing into the room.

So, he's not a MAN after all…

"What's the mess all about?" he (or she) asked flirty.

Eriol and Syaoran gulped hardly. They weren't petrified by the woman who asked them arrogantly, but they where HORRIFIED with the…er… someone who wears pink and has a fan and a headband.

"Syaoran, he's not a _something… _right?" Eriol asked nervously.

Syaoran nodded and the man/woman noticed him.

"Oh… what do we have here, two HOT guys looking for a job." he/she said winking at the two.

Eriol and Syaoran felt sick! They were about to puke!

The man/woman whispered something to the arrogant lady while looking at the two guys who wanted to make a run for it.

He/she left the room, giving them flying kisses. Again, the two turned pale.

"Okay boys… we'll just call you." The woman said as she shoved them off the room.

The two left the room silently.

"What now?" Syaoran asked.

Eriol sighed heavily.

"Let's just hope we will have APPROPRIATE jobs…"

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**So what do you think guys?! This chapter may also make you feel sick! Haha… just watch out for the next chapter!**

**Please review guys!!! I'm looking forward for it!!!**

**Arigatou gozaimasu! Thank you!!!**


	3. Day Dreaming

**I'm back with a new chapter for all you readers and reviewers!!! Okay, so the previous chapter was pretty freaky and I receive crazy text message from my friends! I think I'm going to have a death threat for the next!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CCS! I'm just a dreaming fan…**

**I just wanted to say a loud and clear thank you for the reviewers and the readers of my fic!!! Special thanks to; kiwiwierdo and lidoOl ashun sweetie!!! Thank you!!!**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Chapter 3 **

**Day Dreaming**

After the incident earlier this afternoon, Sakura's attention was only focused on day dreaming his "dream boy". Even Tomoyo got sick on hearing Sakura whisper words such as "my hero" or "my knight in shining armor" thing. It's REALLY not like Sakura.

"Sakura, don't you even feel sick yourself hearing those super-duper mushy things you murmur?!" Tomoyo said sarcastically.

Sakura already knows that Tomoyo HATES anything mushy (though Tomoyo loves mashed potatoes). She just can't help herself.

"Oh… Tomoyo, that's why boys call you Ice Queen! Can't you even indulge yourself on your suitors?" Sakura asked as she sighed.

Tomoyo gave her a weird look. As in "indulging?" So not her…

"Ewww…" Tomoyo said in response.

Sakura just rolled her eyes. After her first so-called "mistake", Tomoyo became cold on boys.

What's the "mistake" she did, you ask?

Well, Tomoyo was known for the title "Campus Maiden". Boys drool on her beauty. One time a boy befriended her. They became really close, and soon, she started to fall for him. But what the hell did he do? It turns out that he only befriended Tomoyo to win a bet, until he finally realize that he loves her too. But then, Tomoyo found out about the deal he had and she hated him. She avoid him ever since. And she promises that;

"I'm never gonna love a guy ever again!!!"

So Sakura was disappointed by the decision her best friend/cousin made. She just wasted the beauty that God gave her.

But Sakura was her opposite. She loves mushy stuff. Like romantic movies and everything.

It was really weird that they go along really well.

"Tomoyo, you don't know how good it feels to have a crush…" Sakura said as she sighed again.

Tomoyo rolled her eyes.

"Like, you don't even know the guy yet! Sakura, don't look on the physical appearance of a guy! You need to like a guy because of his attitude!" Tomoyo said frankly.

Tomoyo has a point there. Liking a guy you just met? That's totally, plain weird. She doesn't even know his name yet!

Sakura, hearing Tomoyo's part, decided to answer her back.

"I really think he's nice! He helped me to pick up my books!" Sakura revolted.

"It's not because that he helped you doesn't mean he has a good, clean heart?!" Tomoyo replied quickly.

Hearing Tomoyo answer back made Sakura to sit and shut up. Debating with Tomoyo is a very hard thing to win. She's way smart that she's a valedictorian.

Tomoyo sighed as she saw her friend there, embarrass.

"Sakura…" Tomoyo said, patting her back gently.

"I'm sorry; it's just that Mr. Fujitaka told me to guide you, especially with guys. You already know what happened to me right? I don't want that to happen to you! You're like a sister to me!" Tomoyo explained.

Is Tomoyo really that smart?! She always has reasons on everything!

"It's okay, it's just that… I can't take him out of my head…" Sakura said again.

Tomoyo crossed her arms.

"Sakura… focus your attention on another. You just met him. The only thing that you can reason to me that you like him is when you already know him by heart…" Tomoyo replied.

Sakura just sighed on Tomoyo's words.

Tomoyo isn't that good in love thing… especially because of her said "mistake".

"Sakura… don't be sad… remember… it's only a week and a half before my birthday… so please don't be sad… you know… that can be your gift to me…" Tomoyo said, looking at the calendar hung on Sakura's wall.

Sakura snapped out of her thinking.

_Finally… she stopped day dreaming…_

She ran towards the calendar and looked at it…

"Something wrong Sakura?" Tomoyo asked worriedly.

"Oh no…" Sakura said. She looked at the worried Tomoyo beside her.

Sakura suddenly gulped.

"Uh… Tomoyo… I totally forgot…" Sakura said.

"My birthday?" Tomoyo asked.

"My flight to France is next week. I can't celebrate your birthday with you. You see, gag told me that Touya will finally go home. He's finally graduating… and…"

"And Touya need you on that special day…" Tomoyo continued.

"It's alright with me Sakura… at least it's for Touya." Tomoyo said, a bit disappointed.

She just smiled at her best friend.

"Thanks Tomoyo! You're such a good friend!!!" Sakura said.

Tomoyo laughed.

"Still… giving me compliments won't let you day dream about your dream guy…" Tomoyo said with a smile.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**What do you think guys?! So this chapter is not that important at all, but please review guys! I was thinking of combining chapter 3 and 4 but I was having a hard time doing it, so I decided to just cut it here.**

**Please review readers!!!**

**Note: I promised kiwiwierdo that chapter 3 will be longer. Sorry! I was really having a hard time on doing this because I was planning to combine chapter 3 and 4, but I sadly failed. Gomen Nasai!!!**

**But guys… please keep on reviewing and reading!!! You guys rock!!! **


	4. The call and The result

**Here's another chapter just for you guys!!! I just wanted to say thank you so much to my reviewers! You don't know how overwhelmed I was! Thank you guys!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CCS okay?**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Chapter 4**

**The call and the result**

Syaoran and Eriol came home earlier than they have expected. They never thought that they can get a chance for a job with just one try. They thought of walking all over Japan just to find a job. That's not only the reason. Eriol, after he met the so-called "supernatural being" (mainly the gay), started to vomit! He even puked on the cab they rode!

"Eriol, I can not believe that they told us that they will call! I mean, I really thought it will take us a year before we can get a job!" Syaoran said proudly.

Eriol rolled his eyes.

"Yeah right! Just make sure we will have an appropriate, decent and respectful job!!!" Eriol said frankly. His hand was on his mouth. Any minute, he can just make a mess and end up Syaoran in total humiliation.

Syaoran sighed dreamily.

"Don't you think it's our lucky day today?!" Syaoran asked with a sigh.

Eriol gave him a strange look.

"Lucky day?! I think this is the worst day of my life! Meeting a gay winking at you is just plain disgusting! I'm allergic to homosexuals! I think the clean and prideful name of Hiiragizawa family will be in total mishap when my grandpa found out about this!" Eriol said worriedly.

Syaoran burst out a small laugh.

"Come on Eriol-chan! You're overacting! Just cool down!" Syaoran said jokingly.

Eriol frowned. His grandfather's always been so protective on the respectful name of the Hiiragizawas'

So he's always been terrified of his grandpa. And he also promised that he will make the Hiiragizawa family proud. And so his family believed him.

But little did Eriol know that he already _stained_ the good name of the Hiiragizawas'? Running away from home gave total humiliation to his grandfather… and Kaho…

She thought that Eriol love her back, but it was all a big mistake. He never love her… he _never _did… and will _never, ever_…

So when Syaoran called him for help, he decided to go with him. But going with Syaoran almost killed him! They need to swim down a VERY deep sea, almost eaten by sharks, got bit by dogs and got imprisoned within 1 week!

And they did all those just to escape their NIGHTMARES!

Though Syaoran hates Meilin, he still cares for her. They where childhood friends! And she is Syaoran's first love! But what really happened between them?

Apparently, Syaoran did something to Meilin that made her super-duper, mega, over, maximum angry!!!

Syaoran pulled a prank on Meilin in front of her crush. Meilin hates embarrassments! So there, Syaoran, being cursed by her love, in front of the campus, with a matching kick on his stomach that made him vomit blood!

That day was so remarkable! He even called it as the worst day of his life… (a/n: worst huh?! Let's just see about that!!!)

So there, the two went to Japan to find a girl that can make them happy. A girl that they want to marry (they heard that Japan has lots of beautiful woman)

And Syaoran thinks that he found the one.

Eriol notice Syaoran sighing dreamily again. He rolled his eyes and saw a small pillow beside the couch where Syaoran was seating. He took the pillow and suddenly hit Syaoran with it.

"What is your problem?!" Syaoran asked angrily while he rubs the back of his head that Eriol just hit with an overly stuffed pillow.

Eriol smirked and throw the pillow away.

"Syaoran are you dreaming of chestnut girl again? If yes, I just wanted to inform you that you look like a moron…" Eriol said sarcastically with a dirty smile on his face.

Syaoran frowned at him.

"Why?! Aren't you dreaming of the girl you saw?!" Syaoran asked.

Eriol suddenly blushed.

"I'm so not!!! And if I was, I won't let anyone notice it!!! So that I won't look like a moron!!!" he screamed.

Syaoran was about to lose his temper when the phone suddenly rang.

"So, Mr. Smarty-pants! Answer the phone!!!" Syaoran screeched.

Eriol came running to the phone. He picked up the receiver slowly.

"Hello? Who is it?" he said softly.

The person on the other line gulped before replying.

"Hello?! This is Miss Knockerbunch! I just wanted to say congratulations! You, Mr. Eriol Hiiragizawa and Mr. Syaoran Li are hired! You two will work for Miss Bombshell!!! I'll see you two then!!!"

Before he can even say a word, the woman already hung up.

"Well?" Syaoran asked curiously.

"Uh… a woman called, I think she's the one who interviewed us…" Eriol said calmly.

Syaoran was shocked.

"WHAT DID SHE SAID?!" he asked wildly.

"She told us to go to the building tomorrow. She told us that we're hired already. But… I don't like the sound of the name of the person we're going to work for…" he said nervously.

Syaoran raised an eyebrow.

"What's the name?" Syaoran asked frankly.

"Uh… Miss Bombshell…" Eriol gulped.

Syaoran's jaw dropped for about 30 seconds!

"Okay… so that's a name… Eriol, let's just hope that SHE is a REAL WOMAN!!!" Syaoran sighed.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**So what do you think people?! I really worked hard for this one… I even slept 1 in the morning! **

**But guys… it was worth it! Thanks to your reviews! I'm super-duper overwhelmed!!! Thanks a lot guys!**

**Again, thank you kiwiwierdo for your understanding! You really rock!!!**

**Review please!!! Thank you!!!**


	5. Stained name

**I'm back people! I just wanted to say thank you to my dear reviewers and readers! You gave me full blown support so I really thank you guys! I'm actually thinking of giving my reviewers gifts this Christmas, though I don't know their real names…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CCS!**

**Again, I just wanted to say thank you guys for your reviews!!!**

**Kiwiwierdo: I don't even know where on earth did the name "bombshell" came from… I'm already sleepy by that time! It was already 2 o' clock in the morning when I updated the chapter! **

**Insanity-ward: thanks for your review! I'll promise this; I'll update chapters in my FREE time! Though we have test this week…**

**Chang Yin: you don't need to beg me! I update just for you guys! And I'm the one who should beg for your reviews… hehe… thanks a lot!**

**SnowCharms: thank you!!! Don't worry; I'll keep on working on this fic… thanks for the review again!**

**lidoOl ashun sweetie: haha… I never thought that this fic would be interesting! Thanks!**

**I would like to say that I dedicate this chapter to all my rocking reviewers!!!**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Chapter 5**

**Stained name**

Syaoran took his coat from the closet. He was really nervous about the call. Having a job so easily is really weird for them. Back in Hong Kong, he sees people beg in there knees just to plead for a job.

So why did they have a job so easily?

Eriol, on the other hand, was horrified by the name of the _lady_ they will work for. She needs to be a PURE, REAL LADY!!! Or else he's dead!!!

Ever wonder why the Hiiragizawas' hate third persons?

As far as he can remember, his grandpa in his younger years fell in love with a girl he bumped into a mall. They became friends, then lovers. Until, his grandpa can't help himself that he wanted to make love with her. One night, they stayed together. They were excited until his grandpa undresses her already. He was shocked and felt sick that he vomited in the bed!

It turns out that he was fooled by his own sex… (yes, his grandpa was _so _stupid…) From that day on, he cursed all the third sex in the whole, wide world!

So Eriol really, truly hopes that SHE is a GIRL…

But girls with a name like that will just choose to have an alias than use that certain name. It makes him sick just thinking of it. The name and the "supernatural, extraordinary being"

"Oh God help me!" he sighed.

Syaoran came running downstairs.

"Yo, Eriol! Ready?" Syaoran asked.

Eriol gulped nervously.

"y-yes…" he replied with a slight quiver on his voice.

Syaoran laughed at his best friend. Why is he so nervous?

"Come on Eriol! Everything will be alright! Trust me!!!" Syaoran said with a full smile on his face.

Eriol sighed and followed his friend outside. He locked the gate, his hands shaking wildly!

"Syaoran, are you sure about this?" Eriol asked worriedly.

"Sure, I'm sure! Now let's go! You don't want to be late do you?" he asked as he wave his hand on the speeding cab.

Syaoran was all smiles. But Eriol won't even just grin. He was frowning.

There was silence between them. They were both thinking attentively.

Eriol snapped put of his thoughts and noticed that their getting closer. The stop light turned red and the cab they where riding on stopped.

He was praying nervously!!!

"Oh God! Guide me!!!" he said as he opened his eyes again.

He saw the stop light. He stared at it intently until it turned green again. He suddenly screamed.

Syaoran and the driver covered their ears hearing Eriol's LOUD scream (a/n: and I mean LOUD!!!)

"Eriol, stop shrieking like a girl!" Syaoran said angrily.

Eriol tuned red as he slowly lowered his head.

"Gomen Nasai Syaoran. I'm just nervous." He replied softly.

The cab suddenly stopped. Eriol wondered why. He finally realize that they're already there!

Syaoran took a deep breath and walked confidently, leaving Eriol in front of the entrance. Syaoran noticed it and quickly runs back for Eriol.

"Eriol! Come on! They won't eat you or anything!" Syaoran said.

Eriol gulped again. He felt butterflies roam his stomach. It was hard to breathe, like there was a big boulder on his chest.

"Syao…Syaoran… I… I can't… feel my legs…" he said.

Syaoran got irritated and pulled Eriol inside by the collar!

They used the elevator. It was fast and easy.

First floor, second floor, third floor, fourth floor. They reached the floor and Eriol felt like dying!

"Here's the room. Room 106 in the fourth floor." Syaoran said as he knocked on the door wisely.

Eriol wanted the whole world to swallow him up!

The door creaked open and in sight was a beautiful, young lady.

Eriol sighed a big relief! If she's Miss Bombshell, then he's safe then!

"Good evening. We received a call from Miss Knockerbunch. We're Eriol and Syaoran. We applied for a job earlier this morning. She told us to go here." Syaoran explained smartly.

"Oh, she's inside. She was actually expecting you two. Come in." she said.

In the same old table and chair sat the woman who interviewed them. She was smiling at them casually.

"Good evening Mr. Li and Mr. Hiiragizawa. Please have seat." She offered nicely.

The two sat down confidently.

"We came here for the job. You told us earlier that we will work for Miss Bombshell. Is she the one?" Eriol asked intelligently as he points out the girl who opened the door for them.

Miss Knockerbunch laughed manically.

"Oh you made a big mistake Mr. Hiiragizawa. That's Leah. She's my intern. Miss Bombshell is there, inside the washroom." She said pointing at the door that suddenly opened.

Eriol's heart suddenly stomped!

From the door, out came a MAN with a pink polo and pants, pink fan with flowers and a pink headband with a pink ribbon.

He's the gay they met earlier this morning.

Eriol suddenly vomit in front of the three and the "supernatural, extraordinary" being.

"Hello hot guys! I'm MISS Bombshell! And I'm gonna be your boss! You two will work for me as…"

Syaoran gulped hardly.

Eriol turned pale.

"You'll work for me as dancers in my bar…"

From his/her last sentence, Eriol fainted! Syaoran was like jaw-dropped for a moment.

The gay started to laugh evilly.

So the name Eriol has been protecting has now been stained…

Poor little Eriol…

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**So what do you think guys!!! This was really a weird chapter! But review okay?! I'm looking forward to it guys!!! Thanks!!!**


	6. Party Planners

**I'm back guys! I just wanted to say that I'm really sorry that I didn't update earlier! I was reviewing for my test!!! So I'm really sorry!**

**Also, thank you for all your reviews guys!!!**

**Insanity-ward: haha… thanks for the review! I really don't know where on earth those names come from!!! And I'm a girl okay?! Haha…**

**MoonLoveAngel: thank you! I didn't even know that it was funny! Haha… Did your retainer really fell from your mouth?! Haha!!!**

**Poochyyxx: yeah I also think I made Eriol REALLY dramatic!!! Thanks for your review!**

**Kiwiwierdo: haha… I just love torturing those two! Just read if Sakura and Tomoyo can save them…**

**Musette Fujiwara: haha… don't worry… they'll meet again SOON!!! Just read okay?! Thank you!!!**

**Dbzgtfan2004: I'll continue! I promise!!! XD**

**BlueMeteorGirl: -sweatdrops- haha…**

**SnowCharms: I, myself can't even imagine them as dancers!!! Haha… thanks for the review!!!**

**Hope I didn't took that long to update!**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Chapter 6**

**Party Planners**

It's only a week before Tomoyo's birthday and all her friends were now planning what to give to her as a present.

All were happy and excited except Sakura. She already knows that she'll not be there on Tomoyo's special day.

"Hey Sakura! Why that face?" Rika asked vaguely.

Sakura sighed as Rika smiled at her.

"Rika, everyone knows that Tomoyo's birthday is a week to go right?" she asked.

Rika nodded.

Sakura sighed again.

"Why did you ask Sakura? Is there something wrong?" Rika asked curiously.

"You see… I can't come on Tomoyo's birthday. My flight to France is on that day. Remember that I told you that Touya's already finishing school?" Sakura explained.

Rika nodded again showing Sakura that she got her point.

"You know that Tomoyo will get sad do you?" she asked again.

Sakura nodded.

Rika sighed and walk up to Chiharu.

"Chiharu, remember that Sakura has a flight for France?" Rika asked.

"Yes, why?" she replied.

"Well, her flight is the exact, same date as Tomoyo's birthday." Rika said.

Chiharu was shocked.

"So that means that Sakura can't come on Tomoyo's birthday. Oh no! Tomoyo will be so sad!" Chiharu said.

Rika frowned.

"Yes Chiharu. And our mission is to make Tomoyo happy!" Rika said seriously.

Chiharu gave her a weird look.

"Aren't you overreacting a bit?" Chiharu asked.

Rika rolled her eyes.

"You're not good at this are you?" Rika asked.

Chiharu got confused on Rika's question.

"Good at what?" Chiharu asked dumbly.

"Never mind!!!" Rika said.

"So what's the plan?!" Chiharu asked LOUDLY.

It was really loud that Tomoyo and Sakura stared at them.

"Plan for what?" Tomoyo asked curiously.

"NOTHING!!!" Chiharu and Rika said as they walked out of the room.

Outside Tomoyo's door, Rika suddenly pulled one of Chiharu's pigtails! It made Chiharu scream!

"You two okay?" Tomoyo asked, still inside her room.

Rika opened the door lightly and take a peep.

"Were just going to talk… you know… uh… foods and stuff…hehe… I'm out!!!" Rika said as she closed the door quickly.

"Does she have sugar rush again?!" Sakura asked.

"Maybe." Replied Tomoyo.

The two walked through the long corridor in the Daidouji mansion.

"Don't ever do that again! It hurt a lot! I thought I'm gonna be bald!!!" Chiharu said.

"Well you caused it!!!" Rika answered back.

Chiharu just rolled her eyes.

"So what's your plan Rika?!" Chiharu asked. She was fixing her hair that Rika pulled HARDLY!

"I was thinking…"

Chiharu looked at her. She noticed that Rika was thinking attentively.

"How about we throw a party for her." Chiharu offered.

"That was I was thinking! But I was thinking of adding a twist to it…" Rika said.

Chiharu gave her a confused look.

"Twist?" she asked again dumbly.

Suddenly, Rika grinned. She stopped on her tracks.

"Rika?"

"Chiharu… I have a REALLY GOOD idea!!!" Rika said freakily.

"What?"

"I'm going to hire male dancers for his party. And not just ordinary dancers, I mean HALF NAKED MALE DANCERS!!!" Rika said with an evil grin on her face.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**End of chapter!!! Thanks for you're review guys!**

**Though this isn't a really funny chapter, it made a very important part for the story! Now you guys have a hint on when/how/where they will meet again!!!**

**Please review guys!**


	7. First Day

**Hey guys, I'm back!!! So I hoped you guys liked the previous chapter… I didn't even know how to start it! But it worked right?!**

**Kiwiwierdo: uh huh! NO ONE will save them!!! Haha… but don't worry, I THINK _someone _can rescue them… haha…**

**SnowCharms: if you guessed what will happen, then congratulations!!! Wahaha… I'm torturing them… JUST KIDDING!!! **

**Thanks for my beloved reviewers!!! I hope you will like this one!!!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CCS okay?**

**  
000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Chapter 7**

**First Day**

It was Eriol and Syaoran's first day at their so-called _work._ They still cannot believe what fate they have! They look respectable right? (a/n: just say yes) So why did they had a job like that?!

"Syaoran, we can just refuse the job and look for another!" Eriol pleaded as he puts on his black jacket.

Syaoran sighed again as he fixes his hair.

"ERIOL!!! We've been starving for days! All we do is walk around and plead people to give as food! Aren't you embarrassed by that?!" Syaoran screamed.

Eriol frowned.

"Well isn't it humiliating enough dancing on stage with just your brief or costume or what so called it is!!!" Eriol screamed back.

Eriol have a point there. It's really; REALLY embarrassing… especially if… you know… they dance in front of those "supernatural, extraordinary beings" they call.

Suddenly, an image popped on Syaoran's head. What if they were dancing still clothe. But the so-called beings wanted them STRIP NAKED!!!

Syaoran gulped and turned pale after imagining this. Eriol notice him.

"Syaoran, you okay?" Eriol asked.

"Maybe we can ask if… we can back out…" Syaoran said as he clears his throat.

Eriol suddenly have that sparkle in his eyes. His smile reached his ears in happiness!

"Really Syaoran?! I love you!!! Thank you SO much!!!" Eriol said as he hugged his friend tightly.

Syaoran suddenly coughed. Eriol pulled away.

"Eriol… its okay… and don't say that you love me… I know that already… I feel awkward and uneasy hearing my same sex say that to me…" Syaoran said as he blushes in embarrassment.

Eriol gave him a weird look. He suddenly burst out laughing.

"I'm not gay Syaoran! I hate them!!! Besides, if I'm gay… you're not my type!!! Yuck!!!" Eriol said in disgust.

"I know! You liked the girl who has a long raven hair, dark amethyst purple eyes… imagining her is such a thrill!!!" Syaoran said as he teased his friend.

"Stop that!!! I own her! You belong to chestnut lady! So back off!" Eriol screamed.

"I'm just kidding Eriol! Cool down! Sheesh!" Syaoran said as he sighed.

Eriol breathe in deep. He walked out of the door as Syaoran locks the door.

"It's okay Syaoran. Gomen! I'm just… you know… nervous…" Eriol explained.

Syaoran slapped his forehead.

_Poor Eriol!_

They took a cab to ride. Both of them were quiet until they reach their destination.

"Syaoran, are you nervous?" Eriol asked.

"Yeah, why?" Syaoran asked back.

"I can hear your heartbeat…" Eriol suddenly said that made Syaoran shocked.

"Stop that! You're giving me the creeps!!!" Syaoran said as he rubbed both his arms. He walked inside the bar and saw the chairs already set.

Eriol followed him. They gazed at the place. It was really girly and flirty. They saw a BIG stage in front with cages on the side with metal bars in the middle. By the other side were the wine and beer station. It was a big place they NEVER EVER wanted to see.

They noticed a pink form from afar.

It was Miss Bombshell.

They were about to walk up to her when Eriol suddenly tugged Syaoran's shirt.

"Hey… you told me you will ask him if we could back out…" he reminded.

Syaoran gulped.

"That's what I'm going to do. So come with me!!!" Syaoran said as he grabbed Eriol's wrists.

They walk up to him and they noticed that he was staring at them in complete admiration. They both turned pale.

"Uh… sir… I mean… Miss Bombshell… we were just wondering if we can refuse the offer… if you wouldn't mind…" Syaoran said.

He/she looked at Eriol. Eriol suddenly smiled. It was his sweetest smile ever!!! He's really showing him/her that he pleads!!!

"NO!!! I NEED YOU BOTH!!! NOW GET DRESSED!!! IT'S ONLY AN HOUR BEFORE WE WILL OPEN!!! NOW GO!!!" the gay screamed in anger.

The two walked with disappointment. They were about to get dressed when they heard the door entrance to the bar open. They also heard Miss Bombshell's footsteps running towards the door.

"WELCOME! WHAT CAN I DO FOR YOU?" he/she screamed flirtier than ever.

Eriol and Syaoran sneaked out of their dressing rooms. They took a peek behind the red curtains that conceals the dressing rooms from view.

"What's going on?" Syaoran asked Eriol.

"I don't know…" Eriol replied.

They noticed two ladies talking to Miss Bombshell.

"My name's Rika and this is my friend Chiharu. See, our friend will celebrate her birthday next week and we were planning to throw a party for her…" Rika explained.

"… and we need male dancers for her…" Chiharu continued.

Eriol and Syaoran gulped.

Miss Bombshell smiled.

"I have the perfect boys for you! They're just new here! But they're both drop dead gorgeous! They're hot I tell you!" Miss Bombshell said as he/she laughed evilly.

The two girls felt uneasy hearing his/her laugh.

"Okay! Just contact us here in this number! We need to go now!" Rika said as she gave Miss Bombshell a calling card.

"Don't you want to see them?" he/she offered.

"We love to, but we need to buy a gift for our friend. We trust your taste! They say that this bar has all the hot dancers in Japan! We really need to go! Goodbye!" Chiharu explained as she ran away.

Miss Bombshell stared at the calling card.

"SO THE TWO NEW BOYS HAVE COSTUMERS ALREADY! I KNEW THEY'RE HOT!!!" Miss bombshell said loudly.

The two behind the curtains heard him/her!!!

Eriol and Syaoran suddenly fainted!!!

_Poor boys!!!_

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Another chapter done!!! Hoped you like it readers and reviewers!!! Were getting nearer to the exciting part so watch out!!!**

**Please review guys!!! Thank you so much!!!**


	8. Preparing for the flight

**Here I am again for another chapter! Want to finish this fic first before I update my other…(Complicated Chain)Thank you guys for your reviews on my previous chapters!!! I owe you all!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CCS!!!**

**Kiwiwierdo: I'm really mean to them! Haha…**

**SnowCharms: sorry if this chapter took so long! I was busy on something…**

**Insanity-ward: haha… thanks that you liked that chapter! Don't worry, I won't be mean to them… if I can… haha!!!**

**And to my rockin' readers… thank you so much!!!**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Chapter 8**

**Preparing for the flight**

It's only 3 days before Tomoyo's birthday. And it is also 3 days to go before Sakura's flight to France. Though Tomoyo doesn't want to let her friend leave her, she's not selfish to not let Sakura leave.

"So Sakura, call me immediately if you're there already okay?!" Tomoyo said cheerfully.

Tomoyo's really good in hiding her emotions.

"I will Tomoyo, I feel sad that I can't stay here for your birthday." Sakura said as she locked one of her gazillion suitcases.

Tomoyo smiled at her sweetly.

"Oh, it's okay Sakura! At least I have Rika and Chiharu to keep me company!" Tomoyo said broadly.

Sakura still frown.

"So you mean you're happy?!" Sakura asked with a frown.

Tomoyo laughed.

"Are you jealous with them? NO I'm not! I'm not happy! You're not here with me to have fun in my birthday!!!" Tomoyo said loudly.

Sakura then smiled.

"I'm really gonna miss you Tomoyo!!!" Sakura said as she hug her best friend

"It's not a big thing Sakura! Besides, you don't want to miss your brother's graduation isn't it? I bet Touya's really good in class! What if he's an honor student?! Isn't that nice Sakura?! I bet you're very proud of him!!!" Tomoyo said cheerfully while clapping her hands in appreciation.

Sakura coughed loudly.

"Well, if that's true… I'm not even proud of him! I even don't want to see him! I bet that he'll boast all his achievements in life! And that's not nice for me you know! It'll be better if I just stay here for your birthday!" Sakura screamed in frustration.

Tomoyo laughed.

"Sakura, are you mad?" Tomoyo asked dumbly.

Sakura almost fainted! Is Tomoyo that stupid to ask that?!

"OF COURSE I'M MAD TOMOYO!!! CAN'T YOU SAY IT AT THE TONE OF MY VOICE?!" Sakura screamed angrily.

Tomoyo pouted. She stared at her best friend's eye with a deep hatred. Sakura stood there dead frozen! She NEVER wanted Tomoyo like that! She's freaking scary!

She remembered once, Tomoyo dumped this guy. The stupid guy he is! He suddenly cursed Tomoyo! Bad boy!!!

So what happened?

Tomoyo turned into an EVIL TOMOYO! (a/n: I know it sounded really stupid) her eyes turned blood red. It showed hatred and disbelief.

"What the hell?!" Tomoyo asked, staring at the man's eyes with her deep, red ones. She was freaking scary!

She suddenly held tightly on his collar and gave him a big blow on the stomach! And man, it hurt a lot! The last thing she knew was when he saw the man lying on the ground… bleeding in pain.

Sakura now felt horrified!

_God… have mercy!!!_

Suddenly, Tomoyo's eyes turned dark red; no… it was DARK GLOWING BLOODY RED!

Oh no!

Sakura gulped hardly.

"Tomoyo! I'm just kidding!!! You know I'm not mad or anything!!!" Sakura said nervously.

Tomoyo/ evil Tomoyo (a/n: what do you prefer guys?) gave her another quick glance. She looked away, her eyes now back to their dark, amethyst ones.

Sakura sighed relief.

"Sakura, don't do that again would you? It gave me headache!" Tomoyo said as her usual cheerful smile returned.

Sakura gulped again and almost chocked!

"Ah… Tomoyo… I promise! But would you mind having a bit more patience?" Sakura asked nervously again!

Tomoyo laughed loudly. Her laugh annoyed Sakura. She wanted to scream again, but the look of Tomoyo with those DARK GLOWING RED orbs horrified her. She just kept her frustration inside her. She doesn't want to see her friend like that again would she?

A loud knock was heard from the door.

"Come in" Tomoyo said sweetly.

In came their maid, Anna. She held in her hand a black pen and a thick black and gold book.

"Master Tomoyo, Miss Rika and Miss Chiharu want me to give this to you, and Miss Sakura, they want you to sign here." Anna said calmly.

Tomoyo took the book from the maid's hands. Anna left the room quietly. She opened it and saw the first page. It was a scrapbook. There were signatures of her friends on it.

"How sweet of them!" Tomoyo said.

Sakura rolled her eyes again. She was pretty jealous of Rika and their other friends. They're with Tomoyo on her special day, but her? Not. She was about to speak up when her phone rang.

"Yeah, hello?" Sakura asked.

"SAKURA! YOUR FLIGHT IS AT 8 AM! IT'S ALREADY 7 AM! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Her aunt screamed in anger.

"I'm here at Tomoyo's house. Don't worry. I'm on my way."

"THEN GET GOING!!!" her aunt yelped again as she hung it up.

Sakura stared at Tomoyo sadly.

"Aww, Sakura, its okay for me. I'll come with you to the airport." Tomoyo said as she grabs her coat from the hanger.

"No, I'm fine Tomoyo… I'll drive alone. I don't want to bother you." Sakura said as she hugged her friend tightly. Tears fell from her eyes.

Tomoyo let her go. Tomoyo suddenly laughed.

"Sakura! You're such a drama queen!!! It's like I'm never coming back! Sakura, it's my birthday we're talking about! Not death anniversary!" Tomoyo said vaguely.

Sakura laughed and wiped away her tears.

"I'm gonna miss you!" she said as she hugged her friend again.

"Well, you better go now! You don't want to make aunt Virna to be mad again!" Tomoyo said as she shoved Sakura away.

Sakura smiled again and walked out the door.

"Hope you'll have fun…" Sakura whispered to herself as she left the mansion.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**So hope you guys liked this! Sorry, if this chapter took chapter took so long to update! But please review guys!**

**I'm preparing for the next chapter so please review everyone!**

**Thank you!**


	9. Party Pooper

**Sorry if I took so long before I can update! My brother's using the PC for his computer games and stuff…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CCS! It belongs to CLAMP!!!**

**This chapter is especially for MoonLove Angel and SnowCharms!!! And to all my rocking reviewers!!!**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Chapter 9**

**Party Poopers**

Today's the day Tomoyo has been waiting for. Today's her birthday! Though she already knew that she won't have the same old fun like of other her birthdays. Sakura's not there on her birthday. It won't be the same…

She almost forgot. Today's the enrolment on her school. It was supposed to be last month, but Sakura plead her to enroll on the following month… all because she wanted to buy a perfect dress in FRANCE (a/n: can't she just buy a regular dress on malls?!) for her date with a boy.

And what happened on her date?!

Sakura ended up being dumped! And what made things worse? Apparently, Sakura was already enrolled! Tomoyo got left out! So Sakura left Tomoyo…

So Tomoyo needs to go to school on her birthday… bad timing…

"Nice start for my day…" Tomoyo said annoyed.

First of all, Sakura left three days earlier, now she needs to wake up at 3:00 in the morning just to enroll for the next school year.

Bad start for her day.

Feeling groggy, she sat up trying to open her eyes widely. Man, does her head hurts! Having to wake up this early is unusual for her. She used to have 12 hours of sleep!

She looked around, her vision quite blurred. She rubbed her eyes gently. She yawned and stretched her arms.

"Hope my day goes well…"

She forgot that her blanket is still on her legs. She got out of bed and… bam! She fell on the floor! Her blanket was tangled to her legs and her pajamas. She showed that "I'm controlling-my-frustration" look.

She stood up angrily and tied her hair tightly in a bun. She was about to go downstairs when she remembered something.

"I need to fix my bed because my personal maid's out." She said like she was talking to someone. (a/n: uh-oh… maybe talking to herself is just caused by waking up way early, or was it a symptom?!)

She took her blanket and tried to fold it. She folds it, then on the other side… oops, a side of it slipped and everything was ruined. She tried again, but still… why can't she fold a stupid blanket?!

She got annoyed and she threw her blanket outside the window. She threw her pillows to her bed and then she went downstairs, banging her door loudly.

She went to the kitchen and she noticed a note on the table. She read it loudly.

_Miss Daidouji,_

_We're sorry to leave you alone on your special day. It turns out that we all haven't had out day off since your mother left for work. She called earlier to inform us to take our day off today. We're really sorry Miss Daidouji._

_P.S._

_We forgot to make you breakfast because we are in a hurry. The train might leave us so we left early._

_Yours truly,_

_Your loving maids_

She was left dumbfounded by the note. No prepared breakfast for her?! You got to be kidding me!!!

She sighed and folded the note. She held on it tightly. Until she's finally crumpling it until she's finally tearing it until she finally burns it.

"And they didn't even greet me a Happy Birthday!!! And they called themselves LOVING?!" she screamed in anger.

She took a knife from the drawer and she raised her hand up in the air.

"From now on…" she started.

"Tomoyo Daidouji is now an independent woman! I don't need any driver! I can walk myself! I don't need any maids! I can work on my own! And I don't need any chef!!! Because I can cook my breakfast, lunch and dinner on my own!!! Hamehame wave!!!" she screamed as she threw the knife on the table.

"Tomoyo, you can do this…" she said as she stared at the frying pan blankly.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Syaoran and Eriol prepared themselves for their first ever job… though they managed to escape from the last time they knew they can't EVER escape this one.

Syaoran woke up early to prepare himself. Though the party's at 7:00 in the evening, he woke up 2:30 in the morning! (a/n: is he excited?!)

Eriol, on the other hand, did not do the same thing as Syaoran. Waking up early is not his thing.

So what did he do?

Eriol didn't sleep at all! He looks creepy like he got knocked out by running wild horses! He sat on the couch the whole night staring blankly into space.

"Syaoran, what's gonna happen to us?!" Eriol asked, still staring out of nowhere.

Syaoran sighed. They know that they CANNOT escape from this job…

"I don't know Eriol…" he replied.

Eriol, still staring out of nowhere suddenly focused his gaze on Syaoran.

"Syaoran, if this is just a nightmare, please pinch me. I want to wake up." Eriol said seriously.

Syaoran remembered that line…

It was from a movie! Though he forgot the title, he knew it was from a movie they saw! It was also the movie that made Eriol sober like a baby!

Syaoran burst out laughing.

"Eriol! If you want to be an actor, then you have passed! THOUGH I'M NOT A PRODUCER! Eriol, stop being a drama queen!" Syaoran said, still laughing at Eriol's face.

Eriol raised a brow.

Syaoran was acting stupid for _the first time in his lifetime._

"Syaoran, I'm serious!" Eriol screamed angrily.

Syaoran stopped laughing. He looked at the angry Eriol sitting on the couch. He sighed.

"Eriol, do you want to escape?" Syaoran asked.

Eriol rolled his eyes to Syaoran. He gave him a strange look.

"OF COURSE! Why?! Do you have a plan?!" Eriol asked in full voice.

Syaoran grinned at him.

"Eriol, I'll never ask you if I don't have…"

**Well, I was about to end this chapter here, but all you guys requested for this part! So I better just continue it here. But guys… review okay?! Or else…**

It was already 7 in the morning, and Tomoyo's still here, inside a crowded bus. She was lat for Pete's sake! She woke up 3 in the morning to go there early, but she'll just be late because of a stupid traffic!

Bad day…

So here is the rich Tomoyo Daidouji, inside a crowded bus. It was hot and stinky. She could smell the people around her. It was hot and overly crowded that they're all sweating inside! They were like a can of tuna! She wanted to get out of there!

The day just doesn't go her way…

The bus still isn't moving. It was like glued there for hours! Tomoyo started to lose her temper. In front of her is VERY beautiful woman… but with a very ugly smell (a/n: poor Tomoyo!) and behind her is a pervert. A much forbidden pervert.

She felt him got closer to her.

_I'm gonna slap this freak if he does it…_

He was getting closer until she felt him behind. He tapped her on the shoulder…

_Okay he gets it…_

She felt his arms crawl on her shoulder.

_Die you freak!!!_

She suddenly faced the man. Though he was gorgeous, with blonde hair and blue eyes, still Tomoyo didn't cared.

"GO TO HELL!!!" she screamed.

She slap him across the face. He fell on the floor and Tomoyo kicked his stomach, letting blood come out from his mouth. She sat on top of him a started punching him.

"I'M NOT IN A GOOD MOOD!!!" Tomoyo screamed in anger.

Man! She won't give him a damn mercy.

She stopped. She stood up, leaving the poor man's body HALF-DEAD! The people stared at her in horror. Then the gazed at the man's bleeding body.

"WHO'S NEXT?!" Tomoyo screamed angrily.

The people removed their eyes off of her. They were terrified of Tomoyo.

Finally, she calmed down. The bus was now moving, maybe because the driver got terrified of her…

Until she know it, she was half-way there. She noticed something on the way.

_The Bombshell…_

The bar is painted pink with accents of ribbon on its door. It was like no other bars.

_Nice place… though pretty weird for a bar…_

_I wonder how dancers dance on that bar…_

The bus passed the bar and before she knew it, she was already there.

She went off the bus. But before that, she smiled at the driver sweetly, like she didn't do anything to the poor man who was still lying on the floor, though he's already conscious, he still can't move his body. Pain was everywhere.

She looked at the huge gate of the school. Man, was it gigantic! She was about to enter the school when a guard block her way.

"What can I do for you ma'am?" the guard asked politely.

Tomoyo forced out a small smile.

"Uh… excuse me, but I'm going to enroll. Please let me in." she replied like she was a goody-goody girl.

The guard chuckled a bit.

"I'm sorry ma'am but the school's close. Come back later. Around 9 am." The guard responded.

Tomoyo was jaw-dropped. What the hell did this guard said?! Is he trying to kid around?! If he's trying to annoy her, well congratulations, he did it.

"Excuse me! I woke up 3 in the morning just to get here! And now you're telling me to just go back at 9 am?! Are you kidding me?!" Tomoyo said.

"No ma'am. We're closed at this time. You can come back later." The guard explained. He left Tomoyo outside standing, dumbfounded.

"Wait! I command you to come back here! I need to enroll! Please! Today's my birthday!" Tomoyo screamed in full voice.

The guard went out.

"Happy Birthday then." He said and he left again.

Tomoyo was furious! She hated it when someone does that to her! Though she needs to control her temper, she doesn't want to be suspended this early.

_Maybe just waiting here can be just fine…_

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Syaoran, are you sure it's going to work out?" Eriol asked worriedly.

Syaoran smirked.

"Oh sure!" he replied confidently.

Miss Bombshell went walking in. He/she looked really hilarious with a big bow on his/her head! With a pink fan and high heels, he/she felt like she was on the catwalk.

"EVERYONE! PREPARE BECAUSE WE ALREADY HAVE 2 HOURS BEFORE WE OPEN!!!" he/she screamed.

Eriol and Syaoran gulped upon hearing this. Though they know that they won't be there, they knew that they only have 3 hours left before the party!

"Syaoran! We only have 3 hours left! What the hell are we doing?! We should approach hi… the owner of this hell immediately!" Eriol screamed in dismay.

Syaoran sighed. He was really worried. He doesn't have the guts to approach hi… _her_ to say that they want to escape from the so called hell.

Eriol glared at him with burning eyes.

_Do it Syaoran…_

Syaoran gulped. He really needs to do it! Or else…

Syaoran walked bravely up to _her…_ (a/n: I'm not sure if I should call the being a _she_ or _a he_)

"Uh… sir… I mean ma'am…" he started.

Miss Bombshell (a/n: I'm sick typing this name!) turned _her _gaze at Syaoran.

"WHAT IS IT LI?!" _she _replied flirty.

Syaoran gulped nervously.

"Uh… you see… Hiiragizawa and I have a VERY special occasion to attend…" he said nervously, his lips were shivering.

Miss Bombshell stared at him intently. _She_ raised a brow at him.

"OKAY! BUT I'M GONNA LET YOU GO! HIIRAGIZAWA STAYS! HE NEEDS TO GO THE PARTY THE TWO GIRLS SET UP! AND MAKE SURE HE'LL SAY YES!!!" Miss bombshell screamed.

Syaoran was about to sigh a relief, but stopped upon hearing _her_ last sentence.

_I can go but Eriol needs to stay… and dance at that party?! Oh no…_

Syaoran walked back to the dressing room. He was exhausted. He can't do that to Eriol!!!

Eriol saw Syaoran coming in and jumped at him joyfully.

"So how was it?!" Eriol asked cheerfully.

"Eriol, _she_ agreed, but on one condition. You stay and I'll go." Syaoran said sadly.

Eriol was in total shock! Why does destiny need to be that bad to him?! he didn't committed any sin right?! So why this?!

Eriol was jaw dropped for at least 30 seconds.

"Syao, you're kidding me are you?!" he asked.

"NO"

Eriol gulped. He turned his back to Syaoran.

"Eriol, it's… I'm sorry okay?" Syaoran said.

Eriol nodded, though he was disappointed at the result.

"LI! HIIRAGIZAWA!" _she _called loudly.

Eriol got out of the room. Syaoran followed him from behind.

"HIIRAGIZAWA! LI TOLD ME THAT YOU TWO HAVE A _VERY_ IMPORTANT OCCASION TO ATTEND! THOUGH THE PARTY THE TWO GIRLS SET UP IS MORE IMPORTANT! SO I'M LETTING LI GO! YOU! YOU STAY FOR THE PARTY! UNDERSTAND?!" _she_ screamed.

Eriol gulped in nervousness… and also in anger.

"Hai" he simply replied.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Tomoyo's day didn't go well. It sucked! She hated this day! None of her friends even text her to say a "Happy Birthday"! And she waited there outside her school for hours to open again!

"How will this day end?!" she asked herself.

Suddenly, her phone rang. It was Chiharu.

"YEAH, WHAT?!" she said on the phone sarcastically.

"Hey, Tomoyo! It's me, Chiharu! Where are you?! Rika will fetch you up! So tell us where you are!" Chiharu screamed on the phone.

Tomoyo looked around.

"I'm here at the park, beside the cherry blossom tree. Why the hell will Rika fetch me up?!" she asked.

"It's a secret! So just shut up and wait!" Chiharu screamed as she hung up.

Tomoyo slammed the phone on her bag.

It was really a bad day. It wasn't special at all. Even Chiharu didn't greet her! and she told her to shut up!!!

_Good thing I don't know how to cuss!!!_

She sat on the bench… depressed… very depressed.

_Sakura… did you curse me when you left? Did you curse me not to have fun because you're not around?_

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Eriol's POV**

The stupid owner of the bar told me to go to this place.

_The Villa Courts._

The place looked amazing. They had different rooms and venues for different occasions. The place just looks oh-so-cool for a kind of a dirty person like me to enter. I did come from a rich family. But I'm dirty because of the stupid job Syaoran and I have.

I entered and saw HOT attendants running to me.

"Excuse me sir, what can I do for you?" one of the ladies said.

Man, she was hot! She has blonde hair with those blue, blue eyes. She was sexy and tall, like a model. Does this criteria count on their job?!

But her blue eyes let me remember someone. I saw a really beautiful girl, more like an angel. She has blue eyes. But they're not just blue; they're deep, dark, sorrowful, teary blue! More like blue meets gray.

I looked around. I remember that the hell of a demon told me where to go.

"Can you please show me where the Austin Powers is?" I asked.

The girl smiled at me sweetly.

"Sir, it is located at the east wing duplex." The lady said very sweetly.

I went straight to the direction she pointed. I looked at every door in the hall.

Hot Chicks… Pussycat… Rock n' Roll… Burning Hell… where the hell's that room?! Valentine… Hot Rock… Baby's Breath… FINALLY!!! AUSTIN POWERS!!!

I looked at the door dumbly. The door was painted orange with multicolored stripes that will really make you dizzy when you look at it! I entered and saw a girl looking outside the window.

"You must be the dancer Rika and I hired." She said.

I gave her a nod and she smiled.

"Uh… my boss said that you need two, though my partner was there in the bar so I was sent here alone." I said nervously.

She walked towards me. I was so nervous that I took a step away from her. She giggled at my action.

"You must be new. You're a really shy person. Even if I can't see your face because of that mask, I think you're young and handsome." she said with a smile.

Well, I'm not just young and handsome! I'm smart and RESPECTABLE!!! So it just makes me wonder why Syaoran and I had this job.

"Oh really… I better get dressed." I said. She pointed towards the washroom where I need to change into my "costume".

I was staring dumbfounded at the clothes that stupid hell f my boss gave me! It was just plain shiny PINK boxers!!! I cannot believe I need to wear this!!! Good thing I have a mask or something… just to conceal my face!!!

I was about to run away from there! I was half-naked, and when I go outside, girls screaming everywhere!!! God, curse me! I'm already planning suicide!

I took deep breaths when I heard a girl's name. They were screaming hysterically! I decided to take a peek at the girl. I opened the door slightly, allowing my eyes to see everything.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TOMOYO!!!" the girls outside screamed.

Was it there first time to see each other?!

I wanted to see who the hell that Tomoyo is. I saw her legs. She was seating. I can say she was fair. Her skin was smooth, no scars at all. Though I can say she's thin. I was a bit annoyed by her friends. They were blocking her from my sight!

The girl I saw was walking towards the washroom. I hurriedly closed the door!

"Are you done yet?!" she knocked on the door annoyingly.

"Yeah!!!" I responded.

"Then get out of there! I need you to do something!" she screamed, though the music was too loud that her friends can hardly hear her.

I opened the door slightly and she slipped her hand in to open it more!

"I need you to get inside!!! When you feel me push it, walk with it okay?! Just do it! No more buts!!!" she said.

Before I can even say a word or two, she pushed me inside this huge, gigantic gift box! It was really hot inside this thing!!!

She started pushing the box and I was walking, for Pete's sake!!! Why do I need to obey her?!

I heard them scream and I almost fainted! Different voices of the girls can be heard! Man, my ears almost bled! I heard her call the celebrant…

"Tomoyo, please untie the bow for us…" she commanded.

NO!!! THIS IS THE END OF ME!!! PLEASE, DON'T!!! If only she can hear me…

I felt the sides of the box loosen up until it finally falls to the ground! LOUD SCREAMING girls can be heard. Me, half-naked with these girls! Kill me… I saw the one who pulled the bow. I almost fainted!!! I wanted to melt in front of them!

Then the Tomoyo girl was… the girl I have a crush on! The girl I saw when Syaoran and I were lining up to this job hiring! Shit…

She was in total shock. Her eyes that were deep, dark blue turned a bit pale. She was really astounded when she saw me… half-naked. Instead of seating on a cozy chair and watch me dance, she took her wallet and took out a 500 bucks.

She handed it to me, she was bowing her head.

"Please take this… and leave… you don't want to be humiliated… please take it…" she said. I saw her blushing.

A blonde girl came crashing to her.

"What are you thinking Tomoyo?! Let him dance!!!" she said.

She's not the celebrant to do the decision!!! I glared at Tomoyo. She was blushing hardly. She forcefully pulled my hand and slipped the money in. she immediately took her things from the chair and she ran out of the room. Her friends ran after her. I was left alone.

I walked towards the door, when I realize what I was wearing. I immediately shut the door when I saw something beside the chair that Tomoyo sat on. It was an ID.

_Tomoyo Daidouji. _

So she studies at The Tokyo University, the most well-known college in Japan.

_What if I study there?_

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**After weeks of typing, I finally finished this chapter! So to everyone who requested for this chapter… please review!!! The party part should be in chapter 11!!!**

**Please review everyone!!! I need you guys!!! And for those who reviewed… THANK YOU VERY MUCH!!! I owe you, promise!!!**


	10. A phone call

**Hi everyone!!! I'm back! I was on a vacation so I forgot to update! So sorry guys! So I hope the previous chapter didn't sound awful for Eriol!!! Hehe…**

**Anyway… this chapter is quite non-sense. You can skip it if you want to! It's just about Eriol irritating Syaoran and a phone call for Tomoyo from…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CCS!!!**

**I just wanted to say a special thank you to:**

**YingLang4eva: yeah… I find it creeping weird too! Anyway… thanks!!!**

**Kiwiwierdo: happy holidays too!!!**

**Pati101: well… don't worry, I'm just gonna adjust the EriolTomoyo part so I can go on with Sakura and Syaoran**

**Hold Me Closer: the "or else" means something TERRIBLE!!! Hehe… it's nothing big, just a "simple thing" that hurts… (am I scaring you or something?!) haha!!!**

**SnowCharms: yup! This is the WORST birthday Tomoyo had! I just wanted to be mean for some time…**

**Musette Fujiwara: tell me if I'm too mean to Eriol okay?! Haha… thanks for your review anyway!!!**

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS TO ALL MY READERS AND REVIEWERS!!! **

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Chapter 10**

**A phone call**

**Eriol's POV**

So I hope that Syaoran jerk's happy! He didn't need to humiliate himself like I did! And what a coincidence, the girl who I have a crush with was the celebrant… some kind of a life…

Though I was happy that I saw her, she was even more gorgeous up close. Her hair was more visibly smooth and long. Her pale complexion complimented her. But her captivating eyes hypnotized me the most.

Those deep, dark blue eyes. I can't even describe them! The only thing I know is that she's beautiful. She was an angel. More like perfect for me.

_Tomoyo Daidouji_

Lucky me! I know her name… my only problem is how can I get closer to her?! I want to be friends with her! But how?!

I think I'm taking this overboard…

I was so deep in thought that I didn't notice that I'm already home. I knew Syaoran was already there, every light in the room was open.

I opened the door and came crashing inside.

"Hi Eriol! So what happened?!" he asked joyfully.

He was annoying! Doesn't he know that?! He was lucky enough to get away with the stupid job assigned to us! For short, he was unfair…

"WHAT HAPPENED?! WHAT HAPPENED?! DON'T YOU EVEN KNOW THAT YOU BROUGHT ME TO HELL!!!?" I screamed at him loudly.

He scratches his head trying to look for anything to say as an excuse.

"Well… I'm sorry… I didn't… see… I …" he said to me nervously. I glared at him angrily.

"Don't you even know that that party belongs to the best friend of the girl you had a crush on?! And that girl _is my crush…_" I said a bit calmer this time.

Syaoran was like jaw-dropped for a minute!

"You mean chestnut girl was there?!" he screamed in excitement.

"Nope, she's not there. Maybe she was just late or something."

Syaoran sighed.

"I'm really, really sorry Eriol! I didn't know that HELL (a/n; their boss!) will make a decision like that!!! I'm sorry!" he apologized.

"Fine. I didn't dance anyway. Tomoyo was such a conservative girl, she was kinda nice. She didn't let me dance. Though she ran away." I explained with a dreamy look in my face.

Syaoran looked puzzled with what I said.

"Who's Tomoyo?!" he asked curiously.

"She was the girl I'm talking about, you dimwit!!! You don't know how gorgeous she is! 'Coz you weren't there…" I explained.

"I'm not a dimwit… moron!!!" he screamed at me.

"Jerk"

"Idiot"

"Dork"

"What?! I AM NOT A DORK!!! Who are you to say that?!" he screamed.

"Well I'm Eriol Hiiragizawa!!!" I responded dumbly.

"Just shut up!!! Eriol…" he said to stop me from mocking him out.

"Syaoran"

He ran upstairs in frustration as I laugh my head off.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

So I thought when Chiharu called me up was the start of my birthday, though it made things worse. What the hell is she thinking?! I don't need a dancer! And boy was he half-naked! That's just totally… unexplainable!

I cannot believe this! My eyes are now open to this danger-prone… stuff.

I walked home annoyed and exhausted. The heels of my shoe were broken, my hair was a mess, I have scratches all over and it's my birthday! God damn it!

I turned on the door knob slowly and saw the big mess I made. The place was filthy!

I entered the house. I threw my bag over the sofa and went straight to the kitchen. The burnt eggs were still on the trash bin. Not even a mouse tried eating my cook! So I'm really bad at the kitchen huh?!

I opened the fridge and grabbed a bowl of strawberries. I hurriedly ran upstairs ignoring the mess I made all over the place.

The only place in this house that isn't so messed up at all was my room. Finally, some peace and quiet.

I lie on my bed with a bowl of strawberries in hand. I checked my phone for messages…54 messages received! Nice! I read them one by one. They were all from Sakura…

"Happy Birthday… hope your day goes well… how are you..."

Same old messages, I was about to throw my phone away when I saw a message from someone else… Touya. Oh look, someone sent me a message…

"Happy Birthday… I'm looking forward on…"

Looking forward on what? His message was cut. It made me puzzled and confused. What if I reply? There's nothing to lose…

"Thanks… and you're looking forward on what?"

Hope he replies. Apparently, Sakura told me that he doesn't reply on ANY text messages, unless it's important.

I started eating my strawberries while waiting for his reply…

…

…

Five minutes have passed.

…

…

11 minutes and I'm losing hope.

…

…

…

God damn it! Why the hell am I waiting?! 20 hell of the minutes have passed! He won't reply!

I stood up and started to change my clothes when my phone lit up… did he replied?

I grabbed my phone and was nervous if it was really him… it's… Chiharu… saying sorry.

If he doesn't want to reply then don't! I don't need it! I better just doze off to forget what happened today and to stop waiting for someone to reply!

I took some blankets when my phone rang. Wonder who would call me. Maybe it's Chiharu or Rika trying to say sorry… or my mom… or Sakura.

"Hello?" I said as calm as possible.

"Hello? It's me… Touya." The voice on the other line said.

Touya?! He's voice was calm. Is it really him?! Touya NEVER talks to me with such a tone. Even in the past…

"Oh…" was the only thing I can say.

"Um… well… Sakura told me that you _maybe _a bit bored so… well I'm bored too… so I was just thinking…"

"If I want to talk?" I asked.

"Yeah… something like that." He finished.

"Okay… I'm not yet sleepy… so… what do you want to talk about?!" I asked because I can't think of another word to say.

"You decide…" he responded.

"What? You called me… I don't know what to talk about…" I replied.

There was an awkward silence between the two of us. It was uncomfortable. It felt uneasy.

"Umm… so how's life… there… in Tokyo…" Touya started briefly.

"Uh… I'm fine… nothing special going on…" I replied.

_That didn't sound right!!! Stupid little me!!!_

"Oh… Tomoyo I think you're sleepy already…" he replied hesitantly.

_I am?!_

"Well… you see… it was kinda tiring today…" I responded.

"Then you should sleep now. Guess I can talk to you next time when we're home. Anyway, goodnight and sweet dreams Tomoyo." He greet as he hung up.

He didn't even let me reason out!!! Fine! I better sleep then! I throw my phone into the sofa as I lie on my bed… waiting for my birthday come to an end…

_Goodnight Tomoyo… and happy birthday._

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Sorry about that guys! This chapter was kinda crappy! Don't worry to all SakuSyao fans! I'm just trying to finish a bit of TomEri here.**

**Please review everyone!!! Thank you!**


	11. A Savior?

**I'm back everyone! I received few e-mails from you guys (though I forgot who they were) requesting for a Sakura-Syaoran moment… though I won't promise that this chapter may have, I'll try to squeeze chapter 12 here!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CCS! Though all the contents of this fic belongs to me…**

**HyPeR-mAtIc 24-7: haha… I think I really made Tomoyo desperate!!! Haha…**

**Pati101: hehe… there's a reason why Touya's acting weird…**

**And to all my other reviewers… thank you!!!**

**Authoress' Note: I just want to say that this chapter is a bit of short and crappy! But try to read it okay?! Hehe… **

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Chapter 11**

**A Savoir?**

Syaoran ran upstairs in frustration as Eriol laugh his head off.

Suddenly, the phone rang.

"Hello?!" Eriol asked.

"Hello, is this where Eriol Hiiragizawa stays?!" the girl on the other line asked.

"Well, yes. It's me. Why?" he asked in response.

He heard the girl on the other line give the phone to someone else.

"ERIOL?!" the old man on the other line said.

Shit! It was his grandfather! He's so dead! But who the hell is that girl he first talked to?!

"Yes, grandpa…" he gulped.

"ERIOL! I'M SO DISAPPOINTED WITH YOU! WHY DID YOU RUN AWAY FROM HOME?! KAHO WAS SO WORRIED! YOU DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH PROBLEM YOU'VE CAUSED! COME HOME!!!" his grandpa screamed in anger.

"Umm, well… grandpa… I like in here. I'm bored there so I was just wondering… if you know… I'll just stay here…" he replied nervously.

"BUT WHAT ABOUT YOUR STUDIES?! WHAT ABOUT KAHO?! WHAT WILL YOU DO THEN?!" his grandpa screamed again. It's making him deaf!

"Uh… about that… I think I want to study here… in Tokyo University… with my best friend Syaoran Li… and about Kaho… she can marry anyone she loves… um…" he responded quickly.

"Is that what you really wanted?" his grandpa asked, now bit calm.

"Yes…"

You see, Eriol is kinda spoiled by his grandpa. He gives Eriol EVERYTHING he wants.

"Very well then, I'll live there with you… but about Kaho again… she wants to marry you…" his grandpa explained.

Great! Now Kaho _does _love him! Stupid girl! It is okay for him that his grandpa will live with him. (Yes! If they have grandpa, they have money. If they have money… then they don't have to work anymore!!!) But marrying Kaho _was never been_ his plan! That's the main reason why he run away from home!

"Grandpa… um... since you'll come over here… let's just talk about that _personally…_ if you won't mind…" he spoke, trying to hide the quiver in his voice.

"That's it then, I shall go there with you. But do you have any company?" his grandpa asked, back to the normal tone of his voice.

"Syaoran Li. He's my best friend. The one whom I met while we had a vacation in Hong Kong." He explained, now less nervous.

"So… did he run away too?" his grandpa asked, bit reassuring.

"Yes… and we worked to earn money…" he gulped.

"WHAT?! A young Hiiragizawa shall not work!!! I shall let you both study to that hell of a school you call it!" his grandpa screamed for the last time as he hung up.

_So Syaoran got so lucky that he can study for FREE!!! What if his chestnut girl studies there?! Then he can stop bugging me and I can make friends with MY Tomoyo!!!_

He let out a loud evil laugh that Syaoran came crashing downstairs to throw a pillow at him.

"I'M TRYING TO SLEEP HERE!!!" Syaoran screamed in frustration.

"Good News!!! We don't have to work anymore! My grandpa will handle everything… though Kaho's just a bit problem, we can now escape from the hell we got in!" he screeched happily.

Syaoran came rushing downstairs.

"Eriol… stop kidding me! Go to sleep!!! I don't need your silly joke! It's not funny!!!" he said sarcastically.

Syaoran was about to walk away when Eriol protested…

"I'm not kidding Syaoran! It's true! He'll let us study in the school Tomoyo goes to!!!" Eriol replied to Syaoran's rudeness.

Syaoran remembered that Tomoyo he was talking to was the best friend of his chestnut girl!!!

"Are you kidding me?!" Syaoran asked SLOWLY…

"Nope!!! It's really true!!! I promise!!!" Eriol said with a big jerky smile on his face.

"Then that means… my chestnut girl will study there too!!! Oh, I love you Eriol!!!" Syaoran said as he ran towards Eriol.

He was about to hug him when he backed away, causing Syaoran to fall flat on his face!

"Why did you backed off?!" he screamed angrily at Eriol.

"Are you gay Syaoran?" Eriol asked manically.

Syaoran can't help but gave Eriol death glares.

"Eriol, I said 'I love you' because you helped us get away with our jobs!!! And I'm in love with a girl you moron!!! And even if I'm gay, I'm gonna look for a guy that looks like _her_!!! And you're not my type!!! So back off!" Syaoran explained.

"Fine! I'm just kidding!!! You're s serious! Anyway, we better apply for enrolment tomorrow!" Eriol exclaimed.

"Oh, so we need money then! We can't enroll without it!!!" Syaoran said sarcastically.

"But grandpa's dropping by tomorrow!!!" Eriol protested.

"Why didn't you say so? Go to sleep then! We need to be early tomorrow!!!" Syaoran screeched as he hurried upstairs.

_I shouldn't have told him by the first place!!!_

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Sorry if this chapter was kinda short and crappy! I'm trying to catch up with my lessons in class! Man, I need to memorize a whole chapter of a story! That's how hard my lessons are!!! So better REVIEW my notes now!!! Hehe… But I just want to make sure that my reviewers get another chapter of it!!!**

**And to all Kaho-Eriol fans, I'm sorry! I like Tomoyo-Eriol more!!!**

**Please review okay?!**

**Thanks to all my reviewers and readers!!! **


End file.
